L'ascesa e caduta
by Rheo
Summary: A Humphrey X OC love story. Humphrey is a happy-go-lucky wolf- an omega which grew up with the Western and Eastern Pack. He had an ordinary life until he remembers the time he lost his memories. Watch Humphrey unlock all his memories he knew! Will Humphrey remember who he really is? Will everything change after it? READ NOW! Rated T for Gore. Currently on Hiatus.
1. Prologue

**L'ascesa e la caduta **

(The rise and the fall in Italian)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Alpha and Omega, some parts here and also the characters.

**A/N: ** A whole new story created by me, Rheo. It shall give those imaginative people out there a whole new adventure in a whole new level!

**Summary:**Humphrey is a normal omega with an ordinary life but what will happen if he remembers the time he lost his memories? Watch Humphrey unlock all his memories and wolves he knew!

* * *

"Mother, mother!" A three year old cub ran through the snowy path at the northern part of "The Ruins".

"Look mom, I caught a deer!" The little black and grey cub smiled as he dragged the deer's body.

"Yes you did, honey. C'mon everybody is waiting for you." A blue-ish gray wolf said in a very sweet tone.

With a big smile Zelus followed her while, still, dragging the deer.

"C'mon here, my boy!" A black wolf exclaimed in a strong yet calm manner. He grinned as he saw his son enter the den.

"Hey, pops!" Zelus greeted.

"It seems like you already know how to hunt." a silver- white cub named Zenna teased.

"Hahaha, you're growing now, Zelus! And when you're old enough, you'll be as great as your dad!" A red-orange wolf smiled.

"We're eatin' deer tonight?" Zenus- a white and brown furred cub whined.

"Yep! Just to celebrate this day." A all brown furred cub said.

"Zack, I was annoyed; NOT HAPPY!" Zenus shouted.

"Alright, alright. Break it up. Jeez, bro. You really need to be calm for just once!" Zein- a white cub- said.

"Tch." Was the only sound that can be heard from the cub.

On that night, the pack feasted inside the den of Zeal and Zerah. The pack was just small yet they are strong! They are called, "Zetas". Zetas are higher in rank than an Alpha. They are faster, stronger, sharper and has the most epic instincts. Every Zeta has their own ability- it is Ultraterrno and Miglioratore. Ultraterrno (Supernatural) is divided and they are the: Ability to Shape shift, Ability to Control the movements, Ability to turn things into stone, Ability to "Create", Ability to travel time, Ability to communicate using one's mind, Ability to see the future and past of someone, Ability to move things which are far away and the Ability to Heal (Regeneration). Miglioratore (Enhancers) are those whose skills can be enhanced to a whole new level. Enhancers can do things in an unnatural way to "Enhance" their own skills. Like the ability to Heal: in the next level, you can Regenerate the others. There are Four levels of Leveling. 1st is the time where you could use the Ability. 2nd is the time where you get to master it. 3rd is when you unlock the Ability to its fullest and 4th- well, There are only two who unlocked the 4th- the founder and Zeal. We still don't know if there are still some who can unlock it... The 4th is when your power is in the highest level of power; Maxima is the name other wolves call to those who unlock the 4th. Okay, I'll stop giving you bunch of side notes, now. BACK TO THE STORY!  
The wolves finished their feast and everyone slept in his/ her den. Then a vicioius howl was heard within the dark forest. After that a laugh broke the still silence of the night. A black wolf slashing each and every wolf inside their houses. "Bloooddd..." is all the beast could say. Zelus rubbed his eyes as he opened it to see a clear sight of what's happening. He saw blood- blood all over the den. It painted the walls with it's crimson color and... His mother is lying with her flesh torn apart. "M-mom!" The cub cried as he approach his mother. His tears fell from his eyes as a sob was heard from him. Zerah opened her eyes, "Zelus..." said her in a slow and weak tone. "Go... away... Go... and never..." She said as she slowly closed her eyes, "...back..." Was the last word she said. The cub cried atleast for five minutes and then he heard a crack of a twig. He saw his father dripping with blood then he fell right infront of the den with his eyes half open.

**_Thud._**

Was the sound he made then another black wolf appeared behind him. His face looked like he was crazy and it seems like it was burned once. "Bloooddd..." is heard from the mouth of the beast as he approach Zelus slowly. With a creepy smile, he said to the cub, "You will perish and will be covered in blood- this will be the start of the history of mine; THE GENERATION WHICH YOU HAD CONQURED! AND FINALLY IT WILL FALLL! GAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" it laughed. The cub crept out slowly and saw the downfall of his clan. Blood spilled within the mud and covered his eyes, unable to withstand the sickening sight of brutalness. "How could you?!" Zelus growled. The wolf smiled... the creepiest smile I had ever seen.

"Wonderful... Wonderfullll... Shout, shout some more! KNOW ALL THE PAIN I HAVE BEEN THROUGH!" The wolf's eyes flared up in exitement, Entertain me!"

Then Zelus charged full force to the black beast. His fur straight up and his silver innocent eyes became red and angry. The beast slashed his claw at his forehead and straight down he goes. His sight was blackening and he couldn't hear a thing. Then, rain poured down. It's sound was to be heard as every single of it splashed on to our protagonist's head.


	2. Chapter 1: Birth of an Omega

**Chapter 1: The Birth of the Omega**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Alpha and Omega. I don't own the characters.

* * *

It's Christmas that day when everything happened. Tony just sat there and looked in horror. The view made him want to puke. Then he saw Zelus resting his severely bleeding head on the muddy ground. _'Zelus!_' Shouted Tony inside his head. He carried the small cub going to his den. "Luis," He called his right hand wolf. "Yes, sir?" The wolf asked.

"Go get Renna, tell her to bring medicinal herbs to help this cub." Tony ordered.

"Sir yes sir!" Luis replied.

After a few minutes, a indigo-colored wolf entered. She applied a creamy substance on to Zelus' forehead and scratches then she covered him with leaves and vines.

"It's done." Renna said sighing after her statement.

"Thank you." Tony bowed.

"Sir, may I ask a question?" Renna asked.

"What is it?"

"You seem to be close to this child. I mean- it's rare to see someone like you to drag someone you don't know." the medic said in a low voice.

"Well, this kid here... is my elder brother's son. They were slaughtered and I just stood there like an idiot as I saw everything. Every single detail- I saw it. How Rupert slayed them all. I heard the faint howls of pain, the crimson blood of wolves flowing out." Tony said with guilt and disgust.

The medic became silent. Then she said, "Your brother... you mean sir Zeal?"

"Yes. That man would do everything to protect his love ones. Tomorrow, please take care of Garth and Zelus for me. I'll be burying my brother and his clan. His the only brother who respected me for who I was when we were little." Tony said.

It was midnight when Tony slept. He laid down with Garth beside him. The two cuddled each other and Tony's tail rested on the body of Zelus to cover him. The next day, Garth kept asking questions to Renna about Zelus who is still sleeping. Garth doesn't have a mother because she died in an accident. And every question was answered with patience and tolerance.

"Hey, Renna. Why did dad brought home a cub?" Is Garth's last question.

Renna was silent at first thinking if she should tell Garth the truth about Zelus. "Maybe..." She started, "Maybe because he will become your playmate now." was all she could say to the curious boy.

Garth smiled widely, "Yay!"

Tony already burried everyone from the Northern Pack yet he's still wondering. _'If Zeal had 216 wolves, all Zetas, then why are there only 100 wolves here? I thought it was wiped out clean!_' After a few seconds, it hit him! _'Maybe some escaped!_' he smiled. "If it is true, then it would be a great news if we saw some of them" He said to himself. After his rest, he went back. Garth came running and greeted his father, "Welcome back! Where have you been?" The energetic cub asked. Tony chuckled, "Somewhere." He said making the cub curious

"Awww, c'mon, dad! Tell me!" Garth insisted.

"Alright, alright." Tony said with a smile, "I went to visit a friend of mine."

"Oh, I thought you went to Uncle Zeal." Garth looked down.

Tony was still. "How'd you know I went to see your uncle?" Tony asked.

"So you did!" Garth smiled widely.

"Ok, you caught me off guard there."

"Sure did!"

The two walked towards their home. The two were chatting until they went inside. After that Garth asked a question, "Hey dad," He started. "Yes?" Tony looked at his son.

"Why is this cub here? I know he's wounded but... you know," Garth said shyly.

"Well, this kid is an important member in your uncle's pack! Unfortunately, his parents died and Zeal dosn't have time for babysitting." Tony lied.

"Oh is that so... Poor guy, he must be lonely." He said.

"Yeh, I think so too." Tony said.

The day ended peacefully and not one problem occured. The Eastern pack were actually a pack full of strong, well-built warriors. In ancient times, the South ruled the empire until the Eastern, Northern and the Western Packs joined forces to defeat them. The war lasted for three whole years. Let's move on shall we?

Everyday the medic would go and change Zelus' leaves and she noticed his fast recovery. She wasn't shocked or anything because she already saw someone with that kind of fast regeneration and after a week, he'll be in good health.

The week passed by so fast that Zelus opened his eyes. "Where am I?" Was the first question he asked.

Beside him was Tony, "Oh you're awake now!" The dark-brown wolf grinned.

"Who... are you? Who am I? What's this place?" asked Zelus in a calm and cool way.

With a shock impression, Tony concluded that Zelus had an amnesia. '_That's a good news on his part... But what will I do?'_ Tony looked for the right words carefully. _'Invent, Tony. Invent something, FAST!' _He said to himself.

"Your name is Humphrey. My name is Tony, a passerby who saw you." Tony said.

* * *

**A/N: It seems like I don't have any reviews yet except for my comment. But anyway, I'll do my best everyone! I wish y'all like my story even though it's bloody... violent...**

**Who cares anyway, it's not like this story will be great. BTW sorry for the small chaptees!**


	3. Chapter 2: I'm not interested in her

**Chapter 2: I'm not Interested in her...**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own some of the characters, some parts of the story and also Alpha and Omega.

**A/N: **Thanks for the compliment, **Crowwolf. **And for **LoyalWolfHumphrey,** it means "The rise and the fall in Italian. I hope you like my story though it's quite crappy. Oh and if those out there can't imagine what Humphrey looks like here in my story, you could look at the cover of this "Book".

* * *

After a week, Zelus is fully healed except the scar on his forehead wasn't. When he opened his eyes, Huphrey (Zelus)had a lot of questions but he just sat there and listend to Tony as he explained everything to him except his true identity, Tony's identity as his uncle, his background story and his mom and dad.

"Your name is Humphrey. My name is Tony, the leader of the Eastern Pack. You are here at Jasper Park. As for you, I don't know which pack you belong but I'll let you stay here and after two years, you'll be going to the Western Pack with Winston, their leader. Don't worry, now. Winston is a friend of mine." Tony explained.

"Why would I wait for two years?" The cub asked.

"There is a certain law that lives within the pack of the Western. That is, no one can join the pack until he is five or more and looks like you're three years old to me." Tony said.

Humphrey only nodded. Tony told Humphrey about the pack laws like a father educating his son. Tony kept explaining to a three-year-old cub which is definetly stupid. But in this case, it seem like Humphrey understands what Tony is saying. For a three-year old kid, Humphrey is actually smart. "Humhrey is a smart, cool-headed and a happy-go-lucky omega who is always adventurous." was the description Tony gave.

After some time, Garth went inside the house and smiled to Humphrey and Humphrey smiled back. "Good morning, Humphrey!" Garth greeted as he held out a paw. To think he's good at hiding. Humphrey shook his hand. "Good morning to you too. You must be Garth, am I right?" Garth nodded. Tony looked at Humphrey, "Why not go with Garth? Go play, have fun!" Tony smiled, "I'll be teaching you tomorrow so have fun today."

"Thank you, sir Tony" Humphrey said.

"Take care of yourselves, now!" Tony shouted as the two are five yards away. '_He's just like you, Zeal. Happy-go-lucky, has a strong aura, a calm wolf... I just wish that he'll be safe with Winston and the others.'_ Tony frowned.

"Sir, I'm here to report to you that the Western Pack wants to talk with you." Luis said as he entered the den.

"Why? It's very unusual for Winston to just pop up and say there's a meeting." Tony wondered.

"It's about something more than a small talk, Tony." Winston said behind them.

"Hey, I thought I told you not to come here!" Luis growled.

"Relax, Luis. You could go now." Tony said without looking him.

"But sir." Luis complained.

"Go now. This is confidential." Tony said.

Luis only nodded and went. Tony looked at Winston, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Tony, it's about the one who killed my cousin, your brother." Winston said.

"And what about him?" Tony's eyes are filled with sorrow.

"He... he was spotted by my alphas." Winston hesitated but he said it.

"Stop joking around Winston. I saw him lying on the ground after knocking Zelus out of the cliff. He is not breathing, it seems like it was about to die and threw a tantrum on the Northern Pack. That's why you have no right to say to me that the wolf who killed my beloved brother is just walking out there playing with his tail." Tony said in a bit irritated voice.

"I'm not kidding you, Tony! Listen, if we won't stop him, he might-" Before Winston could tell hime everything, Tony shouted.

"**SHUT UP! HE'S DEAD. DEAD! IF HE WERE ALIVE I WOULD FIND HIM AND I WILL KILL HIM! BUT LOOK, HE'S DEAD. IF HE WAS ALIVE I WOULD'VE AVENGE MY BROTHER!**" Tony shouted.

_**If brother was alive...**_

**"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY, I DON'T CARE WHAT DO BUT THAT F***ER IS DEAD! DEAD! WINSTON, DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT _DEAD_ MEANS?!" **Tony was in an outrage.

After sometime, he calmed down. Winston just stood there taking all the words thrown by his little cousin.

"I'm sorry Winston." Tony apologized.

"It's alright, Tony." Winston looked at him, "I know what it feels to loose someone you love."

_**If he is still smiling with his usual carefree face...**_

_**I would not shout like a baby now...**_

Tony was a carefree wolf. He was oftentimes accused for all trouble until his brother defended him. His brother is the only one who cared about him until Tony was exiled. He was driven out of the Northern Pack and then he lived with the Eastern. He was exiled just because he didn't obeyed his father. (Cruel, I know) After sometime, he met his wife, Chloë. They became good friends until they were married. After the birth of Garth, Chloë died and after that Tony vowed to protect Garth and make him the strongest of them all.

Winston is the cousin of Tony and Zeal. Lived with the Western Pack, Winston lost his mother because of the Western and Southern wars. Due to his father's depression, his father died at the war before the Southern conquered it.

"By the way, Winston. There's something I would like to talk with you." Tony said brushing of all those pain inside.

"And what would that be?" Winston asked.

"It's about Zelus." Tony said.

**-WITH GARTH AND HUMPHREY-**

"Hey Humphrey," Garth said while chewing something.

"Yes?" Humphrey looked at Garth.

"Have you ever heard about Kate from the Western Pack?" Garth asked.

"I'm new here so, no. I don't know who she is." Humphrey replied coolly.

"You wanna see?" Garth asked.

"Ummm... sure if it doesn't include trouble." Humphrey smiled.

"Don't you worry! We'll just go up to the mountain and you could see a great view of the Eastern and Western Pack." Garth encouraged Humphrey.

"Uhh... sure." The cub said with a slight of hesitation.

The two went on top of a small mountain but larger than a hill. The two saw the most amazing sight below.

"It looks like heaven!" Humphrey smiled and wagged his tail.

Garth giggled. "I know!" The he started looking around.

"There she is!" He exclaimed.

"Huh, where?" Humphrey asked.

Garth pulled Humphrey closer and pointed. "There."

Humphrey saw a wolf with a golden fur and white underside. He looked at Garth confusedly. "So... What's so special with this girl again?"

"She's sir Winston's daughter, silly!" Garth laughed. "All the boys gets exited when they see her!"

"Well not me. I'm not interested in her." Humphrey said bluntly.

Garth sighed, "You're hopeless."

**-WITH WINSTON A****N****D TONY-**

"But will it make any difference if he was here?" Winston asked.

"Yes, God knows that Humphrey is actually better off with someone with no connections to him than being with someone like me. It'll be the worst if he knew who he really was and what really happened." Tony said in a serious tone.

Winston nodded. "I will let him in after two years. Don't forget, Tony, you mustn't tell anything about what happened and who Humphrey really is."

"Oh I almost forgot. What about making Humphrey an omega? I can't risk the chance of making him an alpha." said Tony.

Winston smiled and said Tony "Of course I will make him an Omega or else things might get out of hand."

"Hmph. Winston, you and your proud head of yours." Tony grinned.

"Well, I'm going now, Tony." Winston said, "I still need to help Kate with her training."

"Sure... I'll be looking forward to see you again, Winston." Tony smiled.


	4. Chapter 3: Crystals Within

**Chapter 3: Crystal within**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Alpha and omega, some of their characters and some scenes.

**A/N: **My grammar is bad, and I should feel bad...

* * *

The morning breeze flew inside Tony's den as the morning sunshine lit up the trio's face. The three yawned synchronizedly and got up. Tony went out whispering to the cubs, "I'll be outside, go and play outside if you want or, if the two of you want to do trainings, you could." He said with a warm smile. The two nodded happily and they walked out going to the mountain they went yesterday.

"Hey, Humphrey... You... Wanna learn how to hunt?" Garth asked.

"Yeah, sure. But why's so sudden?" Humphrey asked.

Garth chuckled, "Of course, you need to know how to hunt, at least."

Humphrey thought of it for a while, "Doesn't hurt to try." He grinned.

The two went to the valley. Garth thought Humphrey to hide and sneak through the tall grasses. The two had fun while chasing a herd of caribou in the grass field. The wind blowing through their ears, the smell of summer preparing for fall. The two laughed happily and played with the falling leaves. Heading towards an unknown place, the two wolves looked at each other. The place is so beautiful: a small water fall forming a stream to water the small trees and small patches of flowers bloom everywhere. Here, there I mean literally EVERYWHERE! The two were amazed because of the wonderful paradise. There infront of them is a big cave covered with vines enclosing some parts of the entrance.

"What could be inside that?" Humphrey asked.

"Probably bears." Garth smiled.

"No, bears don't live in this kind of place. They usually live in rain forests." Humphrey said.

Garth looked at Humphrey with shock and with a mix of confusion. '_How did he knew all these stuffs?'_ The flame-like furred wolf asked himself.

After he snapped back to reality, he saw Humphrey walk inside the cave.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Garth called as he sprinted.

Humphrey looked back to see Garth running. He continued to walk with ease, not even caring what will happen. The cave was quite dark. They saw some glowing light attached to the wall. They heard a bunch of water droplets dripping. Then the two smelled something different... something that soothes and calms them. Humphrey concentrated his mind on where the smell was coming from; trying hard to feel his way through the dark path, he suddenly touched a hard object that gives off a cool breeze. "Huh, Humphrey why did you stop?" Garth asked. Humphrey was just there sitting silently.

Inside that cave, there's a big Silverish- gold crystal shining brightly like the moonlight. Beside it were six colored crystals. One is blue, the second is Red, the third is Green, the fourth is Brown, the fifth is Crystal white, the sixth is Grey, the seventh is yellow and the last which is the one in front is colored with violet.

"Void..." Humphrey whispered.

"What did you say, Humphrey?" Asked Garth.

"Oh it's nothing don't mind me." The cub scratched his head.

The crystals emitted different colors of light according to the its colors. Humphrey looked at the different lights which touched the walls of the cave. The Blue one pointed to a written language which the two cubs doesn't understand but it made a picture. It's a constellation of Orion, which points to the North, where Humphrey used to live. The Red one with the picture of the constellation: Cancer which points to the Northwest. The Green with the picture of the constellation: Andromeda points to the West, Winston's territory. The Brown shows the picture of the constellation: Taurus which points Southwest. The fifth crystal gave the picture of the constellation: Gemini, which points South. The sixth crystal shows the constellation of Cassiopeia which points Southeast. The seventh crystal pointed to a picture of Sagittarius which points to the East and the last... the crystal gave the picture of Leo who points Northeast.

"How colorful!" Garth said while wagging his tail.

The Silverish- gold crystal shined more and more after each step of Humphrey towards the crystal. Humphrey looked at Garth, "What do you think does this mean?" The boy asked. Garth shrugged, "I dunno."

Humphrey's gaze turned to the main crystal again, "It's like its calling me, but... I don't know, will it bring me trouble or what."

Garth walked to Humphrey's side, "Doesn't hurt to try."

Humphrey took a deep breath and moved closer to the crystal taking Garth's advise. The cub touched the crystal's surface...

_'It's so smooth...'_ Humphrey thought. Before he took off his paw, a gleam of blinding light wrapped the whole cave. The light was being consumed by Humphrey's body etching a compass- like tatoo on his chest. Each of the point in the compass has it's different color like the colors of the crystal. "W-what is this?" Humphrey shouted in confusion.

The light vanished instantly. Humphrey shivered weakly.

Garth just stared at him blankly also astonished from what happened, "Dude... What in the world just happened?"

"I have no idea..." Humphrey replied.

Then the two cubs went out of the cave. "Okay, here's the deal, we will think that we have seen nothing... N-O-T-H-I-N-G. NOTHING." Humphrey said shaking Garth's shoulder. The red-orange wolf brushed off his friend's paws out of his shoulders saying, "Alright, alright. We've seen nothing and I'll keep my mouth shut. Sheesh."

The two went outside the cave and they never knew that Tony and Winston were there...

* * *

**A/N/: First of all, the colors of each constellation and where it can be actually seen is NOT true. Second, may more reviews to come! And sorry for the small chapter, I'm kinda in a rush a bit.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Silver Killer

**Chapter 4: The Silver Killer**

**A/N: Thanks to those who gave me reviews and all. Thanks to Vash 777 for the compliment. And crappy titles for the chapters...**

**Disclaimer: **As always, I don't own Alpha and Omega, its characters, some names and blah, blah, blah.

* * *

"What in the world are you doing inside the cave?" Asked Tony with confusion mixed with anger. Beside him, Winston stood.

The pups' ears lay flat on their head and their tail between their legs. They were silent- too afraid to make a move or to answer.

Tony sighed, "Humphrey, what happened inside the cave?" he asked.

"W-we s-s-saw crystals..." Humphrey said while his legs shaking.

Winston raised a brow and looked at them, "And then?"

"The biggest one shined in each step Humphrey take..." Garth said. He couldn't stand it if Humphrey is the only one who keeps talking for him.

"After that?" Tony spoke then he realized that there is a compass like sign on Humphrey's chest. The two were about to speak but then was interrupted by Tony, "What's that?" Tony asked pointing to the compass. 'Sweet mother of Fenrirs! Don't tell me that Humphrey is the...' Winston said to himself.

Humphrey gulped, "Ummm... I got it when I touched the crystal." The boy looked away to avoid eye contact with the two elders.

The two looked at each other. Tony signaled Winston for a private talk. The grey wolf nodded. "The two of you, go back. Don't ever tell anyone about what happened and what will happen, Clear?" Tony said.

The cubs nodded in agreement and scampered away. "Whew." Garth reacted after getting out of there.

"What was all that about?" Humphrey asked.

"I don't know. Maybe something that really isn't worth our lives." Garth laughed and so did Humphrey.

The two left the place they were resting and went inside the den. They found a pure black wolf pacing back and forth inside the den. He noticed the two when they went inside, "You two, have you seen sir Tony?" He asked. The two looked at each other, then they shook their heads, "Nope. We don't know where they are." They replied. The wolf shivered then he fell on his knees. _**"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW?!"**_ he said as he covered his head in fear. The cubs had worried and confused faces on their faces.

"What happened, Lyle?" Garth asked.

Lyle looked at him with fear and worry plastered on his face, "T-t-the S-Southern P-pack..." He trembled and gave emphasis to the word, "Southern".

'_Don't tell me...'_ Humphrey said to himself. "What about the Southern?" Humphrey asked.

"T-t-they'r-re b-b-back!" Lyle shivered.

It hit Humphrey. '_They're starting the war again?! What in the world __they thinking?!'_ Humphrey shouted to himself.

Then Tony went into the den, "Tell me, please tell me that the Southern are not here for trouble..." Tony whispered.

Lyle looked at Tony, "They're here... to kill us all... The death twins are back..."

Tony trembled in fear. "How could this happen? It will not happen if someone triggered them to..." Tony paused the it Hit him! _'Rupert!'.  
_

_"_Lyle, call Rupert." Tony ordered.

"S-sir yes s-s-sir!" Lyle replied.

'_One moment I'm here in the Eastern pack and the next thing, A war! How could this life get_ _any worse.' _Humphrey said.

After a moment, a dark grey wolf with a white underbelly went inside with Lyle.

"Rupert." Tony whispered. "Tell me, did something happen when your team went to the south?"

Rupert gulped, "Yes,"

_**"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL**_**_ ME?!_"** Tony shouted with all his might then he sighed deeply to calm himself. Rupert and Lyle just sat there with their ears flat on their head. "What happened?" Finally the dark-brown wolf asked.

"It happened the fifth day we were gone..." Rupert began.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

_"Hey, you!" A wolf called. We looked back to see three of them staring at us like hungry predators about to crush our throats. We gulped, "Y-yes?" I asked._ _Just looked at us with their detector-like eyes. "The five of you look suspicious," The red-orange wolf said. We frozen on our place. We know how powerful Southerners are. "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Said the other impatiently. We shivered and before we know it, they are already approaching us. "If you make a single move that will injure any of us, you will be executed- no excuses." Said their leader. Then when they're already that close, Dale rushed and attacked one of them. The other two became alert and captured all of us. Unexpectedly, a silver- white wolf came rushing; decapitating the three Southern Wolves, ripping apart their skins and shoving her paw into the rib cage breaking the bones. She held out the heart and squeezed it tightly on her paw. She started playing on the lead wolf's eyes; plucked them out and played with it until she ate it. The girl's face was serene and peaceful yet her violent actions lead us to escape from the horror. After that, we went to a small valley; it was mistake! _

_We saw countless of wolves there. They snarled and snapped; looking at us like we've done something wrong. _  
_"That smell..." One of them sniffed me._  
_"You! Where are the three wolves I sent to scout!" The man shouted._  
_Before I could move, the wolf slashed a deep wound on my muzzle. I fainted. They all accused us that I killed the three and will be executed the next day. But then, the wolf who REALLY killed those three came. She smirked at me whispered to my ear, "Since you've led me to these fools, I'll let you escape as a reward." It was sweet and calm yet her words are full of threat; she's not your ordinary wolf that you'll see everyday. My troop tried snapping each other's ropes to get out of there. About twenty of them survived the killing spree. They shouted to us, "**IF WE SEE YOU ALL AGAIN, WE'LL KILL YOU, WE'LL KILL YOU ALL!**" Those words spent shivers down my spine._

**-End-**

* * *

"Rupert, how did they find you?" Tony asked.

"They saw Rowel. He's with me when we were captured. He might have been seen by those wolves." Rupert replied to the question.

Tony looked in horror, "What will we do? We can't just leave here, they're not prepared!" Tony said to Lyle.

Then Luis went inside, "Sir, the Southerners want to talk to you." He said.

Tony looked at Luis, "I'll be there." He said.

Tony looked at the three wolves and the two cubs. Then he went out. Garth and Humphrey followed secretly.

**-At the Feeding Grounds-**

"Tony, Tony, Tony... How long has it been?" A dark blue wolf faced Tony with a smirk. Beside him is a black wolf.

Tony gulped, "H-hey, Ross... How are you and Sean?"

"What do you think, Tony?" Said Sean, the black wolf. His voice was very deep, manly and dark. His brown eyes pierced Tony's.

"W-what are you doing here?" Tony stuttered. 'Please, no!' Tony shouted to himself.

"What do you think?" Ross asked.

Tony's heart beat faster and faster. "I... I don't know what you're saying!" Tony raised his voice.

"Ooohh... This is new," Ross chuckled.

"I think you don't know your place, Tony..." Sean frowned. "Do you think we'll let you go without avenging those whom your troop killed?"

"I swear they're not the one who killed them!" Tony shivered.

The Ross laughed out loud and Sean just looked at Tony then he sighed. "Tony, we're not here for war... We know because we're there but... we don't know if that silver wolf is from this pack or what. Don't listen to our silly 'ol Sean."

Tony breathed deeply, 'Whew, that was close...' Tony said to himself.

"We're just here to inspect all your wolves. I remember what that wolf looks like perfectly. But it still made me think, why on earth did that wolf helped your troop?" Sean asked.

"If I remember correctly, the silver wolf followed Rupert going to the valley. They tried to escape but instead, they accidentally went to your territory..." Tony replied.

Ross getting up from his laughter said, "That made me laugh, dear cousin."

"You prankster." Tony glared at Ross.

"Woah, Tony. Chill, man." Ross said.

"Get all the wolves from the pack; cub or wolf. I don't care." Sean said seriously.

Tony nodded and went to the highest rock he could find. He howled there and all the members of the Eastern Pack went out of their den and went to the Feeding Grounds.

All of the wolves, confused, trying to figure out why in the world are the Southerners here, especially the Death Twins.

"Mommy, why are we here?" A little cub asked.

"Shhhh... Keep quiet for now. We don't know what will happen if we make a wrong move." A strong yet calm tone said.

Then Tony broke the awkward silence, "Ahem..."

Everybody looked at Tony seriously.

"Today, the southern leaders are here to inspect each and every one of you. If any of you tried to escape or physical injured any of the two, you shall perish. Don't forget... I already warned you all." Tony said.

Everybody nodded and lined up.

**-Ontop of a hill-**

A wolf chuckled, "This could be interesting." A girlish tone said.

Her silver fur bristled through the wind and before anyone could catch a glimpse of her, she rushed out of the scene.

* * *

**A/N: This is the longest I've ever written so far... Anyway, sorry for the late update. Took me a lot of excuses just to use my lappy.**


	6. Chapter 5: Let's Play

**Chapter 5: Let's Play.**

**A/N: **Hahaha... I'm practically and idiot, not noticing those wrong grammars... Sorry but I'm a lazy author so I'll just let the Beta Readers do all the editing...  
BTW, for chiefdaniel117 , this would be the part where Kate appears. Have a fun week everyone!

* * *

"None of them fits the description..." Sean said.

Tony sighed in relief. '_That was close!'_

"Tony," Ross called. "We'll stay here until we figure out who is the one that did massacre."

Tony nodded, the three talked and the other pack members went back to what they were doing.

-**Somewhere out there-**

"What are we doing again?" A whisper was heard coming from a small bush.

"I saw someone suspicious. Probably somewhere around... AHA!" A cub shouted a bit.

"What do you see?" Garth asked.

Humphrey pulled Garth towards the place where he was looking at and whispered, "That guy over there. He's looking at the pack for some time now."

Garth looked at him and asked, "Oh really, and how'd you knew? He would've been a bit careful whenever he sees you."

"Basic instincts my friend..." Humphrey smirked.

Then the wolf sighed. "You can come out now... Jacob."

A greyish - brown wolf came out chuckling. "Up until now... you're still looking at them aren't you, you old geezer."

The wolf's scars is very visible when he turned around. There were scars on his face and his body. "What do you want from me?" The wolf asked.

"Is that really how you greet your son?" Jacob smirked. "But to think that you could tell that I'm here, even if you're blind."

The wolf's eye lids were sealed shut. His face was calm and relaxed. He turned around and looked down again and said, "Why do you hate the Eastern and Southern Pack so much... So much that you even ordered Thea to kill almost all of them...?"

"Ooooohhhh... You figured out? Well that's cool!" Jacob said in a sarcastic way. "What will you do now, killer? Go down and tell them who killed them? After those times?" The wolf paused and a single tear flowed down to his cheek, "AFTER THOSE MOMENTS WHEN YOU KILLED MY FRIENDS, THOSE MOMENTS WHEN YOU KILLED HALF OF YOUR PACK AND AFTER THAT MOMENT WHEN YOU KILLED... **_MOM?!_**" He shouted.

The wolf was silent yet his face was in total shock.

The two were silent until Jacob broke the silence, "What I did is just a simple invasion. Thea is the one who asked me to give her the permission to kill some Southern and Eastern. I basically don't care about any of my siblings..." Then he just disappeared. I mean literally disappeared like a bubble...

"What am I going to do to you, Jacob." The old wolf shook his head and went away.

Humphrey and Garth looked at each other. "I think... We already solved this little mystery..." Humphrey whispered.

Garth shook his head, "No. What do you think will the elders say to pups?"

"I know. But let's just give it a try... shall we?" Humphrey asked. "But this time, it will be you who will tell them, not me."

Garth nodded. "We need to finish this or things will get worse." He whispered to himself.

The two fled.

-**AT TONY'S DEN-**

"I've told you for the hundreth time... That's all of my pack members. Are the two of you deaf?" Tony said in a pissed off manner.

Then Humphrey and Garth went inside the den and bowed.

"Please excuse us, but we just want to report something." Humphrey looked at Garth.

"Father, we saw two suspicious wolves on top of the hill. The first is older than the other and has scars on parts of his body. Greyish fur is what we saw from him. The other is referred by the other as 'Jacob'. He had a greyish- brown fur." Garth explained.

Tony nodded, Sean looked at the two kids. "Interesting... Anything else aside from that?"

Garth nodded and told them what their conversation is.

"That's idiotic! Father should be dead!" Tony snapped.

"You're not the only one thinking that." Sean looked at Tony.

"Tch. That old wolf should die if he's even alive." Ross said in his still happy-go-lucky tone.

"But I don't think that would be our main problem here." Tony gave the two a look that wasn't seen for a long time.

"Yeah. Our main problem is Jacob's running pack is back." Sean said.

"Hahaha, that rhymed." Ross grinned at Sean and the wolf just shot a piercing glare on Ross.

"Shut you mouth, Ross. This is quite serious..." Sean said.

"No need to worry, bro! I know Jacob more than any of our siblings do. He'll show... I know it..." Ross smirked.

-**NIGHT TIME-**

Tony sat outside his den looking at the sky. '_Jacob... what the heck are you going to do?!' _Tony growled a bit. _'But more importantly why is father... no he's not even worth to be called father... Why the heck is that guy here? I thought mom already killed him?'_ Tony said to himself.

Tony looked back at the two. Humphrey was just beside Garth sleeping. _'So... Is this war, dear brother? We were all so close to each other... How?' _Tony looked back to the moon. _'How could it be that you changed... so much that you even hated your cousins... your family?' _Then he went back to the den and laid down.

-**THE NEXT DAY-**

**"GAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" **A shout was heard from within the pack.

"What in the world..." A wolf said.

"What kind of cruel wolf would do that?!" Another said.

"Holy mother of..." The other whispered.

"Out of the way! Out of the way!" Tony shouted as he tried pushing through the crowd.

When he stopped, "What the f**k?!"

It was too cruel. The wolf's eyes are gone, the ears are ripped apart, the claws were detached from his paws. The head was cut into half and his jaw is wide open. His tail is chopped into pieces and his limbs are scrambled everywhere. The insides are jumbled up and his tongue is gone. His teeth are all gone and his bathing to his own blood. Ross was in total shock. And Sean, well, he still looking at the body... emotionless. Cold bastard.

Then Winston came running going to Tony. "Tony!" The wolf shouted.

"What is it, Winston?" Tony looked at Winston.

"I heard a scream. There is also someone who killed one of my alpha wolves." Winston huffing.

Tony was speechless. That's no good at all. "Winston, take me to the crime scene. I'll take Garth and Humphrey with me." Tony said.

Winston nodded in agreement.

-**AT THE WESTERN TERRITORY-**

"Kate." Winston called.

Then a amber-furred wolf jumped out of the bushes. "Yes?"

"Ah~ there you are. Come here for a moment." Winston said and Kate nodded.

"What is the problem?" Kate asked. "And who are they?"

"Them, they are the pack leaders of the Southern and Eastern. The two cubs are form the eastern." Winston looked at the five.

"My name is Tony. I'm your father's cousin, the leader of the Eastern Pack." Tony introduced.

"My name is Ross and this guy over here is Sean, my twin brother. We're the leaders of the Southern Pack. I'm also one of your dad's cousin. Nice to meet ya!" Ross grinned widely and Sean was just silent.

"Hey Kate!" Garth greeted.

"Oooohhhh... great. Almighty Garth is back." Kate whispered.

"Awww, don't be like that~" Garth said in a teasing tone.

"And I see you brought someone with you. Who would this kid be?" Kate said with an expressionless face.

"My name is Humphrey. A pleasure to meet you m'lady." Humphrey bowed as he put his paw on his chest like how butlers do.

"Hey Garth. Are you telling Humphrey some weird stuffs about me?" Kate glared at Garth.

"Alright, alright kids. Don't fight here." Winston broke the two. Then looked at Kate, "Kate, show Humphrey and Ross the palce."

Kate nodded and signaled the two to follow her. Ross bent down to whisper Humphrey something, "Talk about rude. Not giving a crap to her guests. Don't follow her steps, kid."

Kate glared at them, "Oh sorry, your highness. Was I too rude that you need to tell it to someone?"

"Talk about bossy..." Ross mumbled.

**-AT THE CRIME SCENE-**

Humphrey and Ross sniffed the area. The two looked at each other. "Hey, you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Ross asked.

Humphrey chuckled, "The killer is still here."

Kate looked at the two in disbelief. "There shouldn't be anyone here aside from me and the two of you."

"Don't underestimate us, Katy." Ross teased as he held his head up high.

"Stop it, Ross. You're worse than a small kid." Sean said. "So did you two found anything?"

The two nodded to each other, "Follow Humphrey." He whispered. "The killer is still here but if we kept low and let the smaller ones do the task."

"Are you an idiot?!" Sean whispered at the same time shouted at Ross. "You'll kill them with your plan, you dumbass."

Ross chuckled, "Do you think I'll let you do this without a plan?"

"Tch. Fine I'll go." Sean said in defeat.

_'Ross might be a happy-go-lucky wolf but I know he's smarter than me.' _Sean said to himself.

"Show me the way." Sean whispered.

Humphrey nodded.

The two went inside the forest. "Where are we?" Sean asked.

Then the boy stopped, "This is as far as I can go. One more step and they'll see us."

"They?" Sean asked.

"Three. There are three of them."

Sean gulped. _'Ross, if I die here, I'll definitely kill you!'_ the wolf shouted in his mind.

Sean slowly crept going to the top. Carefully, he watched each step he took. Below Ross looked up. "Humphrey, this is our cue. Let's go to the other side. Kate, you and Garth will stay on the left and tell Tony and Winston to wait on the right. According to my observation, those wolves won't go directly to where the sun shines; they'll go against it." Ross ordered.

The two cubs nodded, Kate went to where Tony, Winston and Garth are.

"Ross... I can clearly see what your planning... but going as far as making your own brother as a decoy? How idiotic." Tony smirked.

"We'll do it, right, Winston?" Tony looked at Winston.

"Seems interesting. Count me in." Winston smiled.

"If Humphrey's doing it then I'll join too!" Garth grinned.

-**AT THE MOUNTAIN-**

"So this is where they are?" Tony paused. "So they're just right under our noses all this time."

Winston just glared at the mountain. Tony looked at Winston, "What're you looking at? You seem so quiet."

"There's something bothering me." Winston said.

"And what is it?"

"The scent, it's all the same." Winston said. "How could it be three?"

"Let's just wait and see." Tony said.

-**FIVE MINUTES LATER-**

"**AHHHHH!**" A shout was heard.

That alerted the wolves around the mountain. They heard a horrifying laugh after that.

"Sean." Tony said while shivering.

"That can't be. That boy is stronger than any wolf I know," Winston paused, "But there is only one wolf I know who could take him down..."

"That can't be?!" Tony shouted.

"I can't believe it too but... I think he's here." Winston said.

"Are you sure?"

"The scent. I can still smell it." Winston sniffed the air.

"Then we can only rely on Ross and Humphrey for this mission."

"Then what if Humphrey remembers everything about himself?"

"That's a risk we have to take." Tony paused, "Just to kill..."

**-ON TOP OF THE MOUNTAIN-**

"So that's all you got?" A wolf smirked, "Fine, I'll play along."

* * *

**A/N: **I know, too much OCs. Sorry for the late update too. I was late cuz of the busy days.


	7. Chapter 6: Death is on its way

**Chapter 6: Death is on its way**

**A/N:** Hey~ 'sup guys. Thanks for all the reviews (Even though some of it were from my friends)! BTW, sorry if I'm a bit late in updating. I kinda lost my source of imagination when I read tons of mangas (Story might trail off when I do). Anyway, have a happy day! New chapter for ya'.

* * *

_'Sean!'_ Tony was startled by the shout. _  
_

_'That can't be right.'_ Ross said to himself.

"That shout... That voice..." Humphrey said with a horrified face.

"What do you mean, Humphrey?" Ross asked.

"It seems so familiar yet seems like I haven't heard anyone with that voice before." Humphrey stared.

Tony came running, "Humphrey, Ross!"

"You idiot! Why did you left your place!" Ross shouted.

"Get out of here!" Tony ordered the two.

"No, we won't!" Ross shouted back, "If there's anything there, we should see!"

"**WE'RE GOING BACK!**" Tony's eyes became red.

Ross fell silent. "Tch. If that's what you want, FINE! I'm just here to figure everything out."

Ross left the mountain. "As for you Humphrey, don't go near the mountain. Go call Garth and Kate. The three of you, stay inside Winston's den." Tony looked at Humphrey.

Humphrey nodded and off he goes.

_'If he were to see it, that'll be bad. How could I be such an idiot!'_Tony said to himself, _'If he remembers, it's all over.'_

"Tony, let's go. We don't have much time." Winston shouted.

"Go ahead, I'll be helping Sean!" Tony said stubbornly as he sprinted to the direction where the shout came from.

"Don't-!" Winston shouted, "...go."

**-AT WINSTON'S DEN-**

"Humphrey, what's happening?" Garth looked at Humphrey.

He's curled in a corner of the room shaking, "I-I-I don't kn-know..."

Eve was beside him, patting him on the back, "It's alright. Everything is fine right?"

Humphrey gulped, "I.. I don't think so, ma'am."

"What makes you so sure?" She asked.

"That shout... Those shouts..." Humphrey shivered.

"What could've happened?" Kate whispered to Garth.

"I don't know actually, pops just saw him lying on the ground, bleeding. Then he just woke up with no memory." Garth tilted his head to look at Kate. "Maybe he was traumatized by what happened."

"How mysterious..." Kate stared at the scared Humphrey.

-**AT THE MOUNTAIN-**

Tony was huffing as he forced himself up, "Dammit. I hate it when I get old..." He said to himself._  
_

"You said it." a wolf said while he's bleeding. One eye shut and the other is wide open. He seemed to have sprained an ankle and his body is scratched.

"Sean, what happened?" Tony asked.

"Some crazy wolf attacked me. He's dead now, don't worry." Sean smiled.

Tony shook his head, "Who would've thought that you'll be still alive."

Sean chuckled.

"What about that shout?" Tony asked.

Sean put on a somewhat weird expression of mix smile and confused, "Oh that? Well..."

Tony smirked, "Well...?" Tony know that Sean is an honest wolf, no human could force him to lie.

"I saw a spider..." Sean blushed.

"GAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tony burst out laughing, tears coming out of his eyes. "I didn't see that coming... It was priceless!" He said in between laughs.

"Oh, shush it!" Sean said angrily.

"Sorry, sorry. I just couldn't help it." Tony said wiping of his tears.

Sean sighed and shook his head, "Come on, everybody might be waiting for us."

**-AT WINSTON'S DEN-**

"Hey everyone!" Sean grinned weakly.

"You're alright!" Winston said with a big hug.

He chuckled, "Yeah. It's not everyday you could kick those goons' butts."

_'That's not quite right,' _Humphrey said to himself. _'Maybe... maybe I'm just overreacting.'_

**-ON TOP OF THE MOUNTAIN-**_  
_

A wolf chuckled, "Ku ku ku ku~ As expected of you, Sean. Humph. It's no fun if you just keep acting and acting." It grinned, "How cheap is that smile..."

"Sir, I'm here. What do you want?" A silver wolf said calmly.

"I have one favor for you that you would _REALLY_ love." The wolf's smirk turned into a grin, "Kill them all as revenge for our dear brother, Cutter."

The silver wolf smirked, "As you wish, Jacob."

"That idiot, he should've told us that he'll go to the Northern Pack. We could've helped him kill those bastards." Jacob's grin became a frown.

**-LATER THAT NIGHT-**

Everybody is sleeping quietly in their own dens. Winston and Tony talking by the river, the border between the Eastern and Northern. The two talked about some things to improve the defenses of both of the packs. Tony suggested to unite the packs.

"I wanted to but..." Winston protested.

"But what?" Tony tilted his head in confusion.

"How? I mean, we couldn't let Garth and Kate marry each other in such a young age! If you'll choose Lily, that will be against the pack law."

"I know that, Winston, but surely enough both of them will agree I mean, come one! Both of them knew each other ever since!" Tony said.

"Tony, Tony, Tony... we should let the two of them choose until the time comes, for now, let's unite the packs temporarily until Humphrey chooses where he will go... and, and..." Winston stopped and sighed, "He's the only hope to make all the packs of each parts unite once again like in the old times."

"I know..." Tony sighed in defeat. He couldn't reach the level of knowledge when it comes to fighting with Winston.

The two continued but little did they know that the two were being watched.

"Humphrey, ey? Seems like a cute pup to chew..." Thea smirked (The silver wolf in chapter 5 and in the killing spree. Yeah you probably remember).

"Hey Winston... there's something bothering me about what Sean just said." Tony said in a hushed voice. "He said he already killed the wolf but..."

"That's what I was thinking. Sean can be the most powerful within our family but sure enough he couldn't match Jacob's ability." Winston shivered on the thought.

"It's been a while since we joined forces with the Southern, huh. Usually those two goons would bully us." Tony chuckled.

"I was still thinking about this though, is Jacob really a family member?" Winston became silent.

"I can't believe it either, after all, Jacob was one of our favorite wolves we looked up to who helped us always." Tony said with his ears flat behind.

They both sighed, "I'll be going now, bye." Tony sprinted off.

"Bye." Winston whispered.

"And so it begins." Thea smirked while still hiding behind the bushes.

* * *

**A/N: **And for the the second time, I'm sorry for not updating early.


	8. Chapter 7: Next Destination: Idaho

**Chapter 7: Next Destination: Idaho**

**A/N:** 'Suuuppppp... I'm baaa~aaackkk... (I'm not high if you ever thought that I was.). I'm quite bored today so I thought of something: Why not make a new chapter? And so I did. I know the_ REAL _part of the story is not yet here, actually, I was thinking about making it longer but the risk of making it longer is that people may get bored. I'm not good at suspense to be honest so I don't know if you'll like it 'till you see the ending. BTW, can you guys give me a review, my question is, "To Continue or Not to Continue, that is the question." And we're back to my story. Have fun reading it! :)

Oh and I almost forgot, I made my own wordings so don't even bother looking at google translate. I'll translate if for you so don't worry.

You guys may think, "WTF is wrong with this author making such ridiculous thing!" Well this is my answer for you, "I have my own imagination so stick with it. You can't stop it."

* * *

That night was quite stormy and the wind blew stronger and stronger every minute that passed. The rain poured heavily on the ground creating sounds not pleasant for those ears who're sensitive. Every second was a lot like hell for these wolves but they let it pass. The thunder's roar was heard from afar and made Humphrey loose his dream. He opened one of his eyes and saw an inscription on the ground, "_Owaltitialgotu Allu Fasopi Zagotifi Seelfi..."_ Humphrey looked shock then a shadow appeared and he saw a wolf from afar.

"Sir Tony, sir Tony!" Humphrey shook Tony.

"What is it Humphrey?" Tony opened his eyes and said weakly.

"Look at this." Humphrey said in horror and pointed at the inscription.

"What does that mean? I can't read it well." Tony asked confusedly. _'Is this the same inscription on those stones they saw from that cave?'_

"What's with all those racket?!" Garth moaned angrily. Then he saw his father and Humphrey looking at something.

"Wow." Garth said butting in. Humphrey was surprised. "What kind of lettering is that?"

"It means, 'Killing is the only way'" Humphrey said silently.

"Who on earth could be nuts to do this thing?!" Tony said outraged.

"Calm down, sir. This might be the work of the 'Silver Killer' your troops were talking about." Humphrey said.

"Thea..." Garth mumbled.

The two looked at Garth and said in unison, "Huh?"

"Thea, the one mentioned by some guy named Jacob, remember?" Garth said with the tone of _it's freakishly __obvious_ tone.

"Yeah, but... wait... the wolf!" Humphrey swiftly turned around to see the wolf at the mountain one more time.

"What is it Humphrey?" Tony asked.

"Before the two of you woke up, there was a strange wolf standing on top of that mountain." Humphrey pointed. "It's fur is Silver- white and it's eyes are deep blue. It shoot a piercing glare at me so I broke our eye contact."

"That is, without a doubt, the most beautiful wolf you have ever laid eyes on... am I right, Humphrey?" Garth teased.

"That is no laughing matter, bro." Humphrey looked at Garth.

"Alright, alright. Sheesh, dude, you need to loosen up." Garth rolled his eyes.

Tony looked at the two, _'Will they ever stop?'_ He said to himself.

Then they heard a howl. It stops frequently.

"It seems to be a code or something." Tony said narrowing his eyes.

"To be honest, I think that's a Morse Code."

'- ... .-. . . .. -. - ... . - - .-. -. .. -. -. -..- .- . ... ... .- .-.. .-.. -.- .. .-.. .-.. .-.-.- ..-. .. ...- . .. -. - ... . . ...- . -. .. -. -. -..- -.- - ..- ... ... .- .-.. .-.. ... . . .-.-.- ... . . .. -. -. .- .-. - - .-.. - ..-. -... .-.. - - -.. -..- -.- - ..- .- .. .-.. .-.. .-.-.- ... ... .- .-.. .-.. .- . .- .- .-.. -.- ..- .-. - -. - ... . . ' Tony took a deep breath and translated it.

"THREE IN THE MORNING, WE SHALL KILL. FIVE IN THE EVENING, YOU SHALL SEE. SEEING A POOL OF BLOOD, YOU WILL. SHALL WE WALK UPON THEE." Tony said slowing down after saying the word _Blood_. He gulped and said to the two kids, "Three in the morning... How could they even-"

Then the howl continued cutting Tony's sentence.

'_Wait... it doesn't translate anything... WAIT!' _Tony looked at Humphrey then the stars.

"Humphrey you could tell time through the stars right? Tell me what time is it." Humphrey nodded and looked at the indigo sky. His eyes narrowed and was in deep thought. For some minutes Humphrey finished and reported, "It is... 2: 49 in the morning." he said.

Tony gritted his teeth and went out of the den. He howled for a minute and everyone came out including the pups.

"What is it?" Some say rubbing their eyes.

"What the heck does Tony need in the middle of the night?!" Some said angrily.

Some just yawned and asked questions like, "What's happening?"

Tony looked at them gather in front of his den.

"Everybody, shut up!" Tony shouted. Everybody was silenced by the shout. "I hope you all are ready for tonight... WE SHALL GET OUT OF THIS TERRITORY!"

Everybody was shocked and looked at Tony with disbelieving looks.

"Rupert! Go call Winston, we shall take them out of their territory as well." Tony ordered.

"Sir yes, sir!" Rupert saluted and sprinted off.

_'Winston... please be okay.' _Tony looked at the way where Rupert went.

"What is all this racket all about?!" Ross asked.

"There you are, Ross! Sean was worried sick about you!" Tony shouted.

"I was just... going.. y'know... anyway, what the heck is all this?" Ross asked thought about the right words.

"Thea and Jacob... they're coming after 10 minutes." Tony shivered at the thought but then Humphrey looked at Tony and cleared his throat.

"Ahem... ummm, sir Tony, it's almost three am... about three minutes left..." Humphrey said.

"We don't have much time to loose, LET'S GO!" Tony shouted.

"Where?" Someone questioned.

"Where you say... WE SHALL GO TO IDAHO!" Tony shouted.

"Are you insane?!" Winston and Sean whispered- shouted at Tony's back.

"Woah!" Tony shouted in surprise. "Winston, there you are!"

"Whatever, what are you planning? Has the coconut already expired in this head of yours?" Winston knocked at Tony's head.

"Stop it Winston. I do't care what you say. We have to do it or else our race will go la la la all the way!" Tony said in a bit angry tone.

Winston sighed, "Alright, alright... I'm in." Winston smiled weakly in defeat.

"Thanks for respecting my decision." Tony smiled, the wolves are already ready for the long trip.

"Are you alright, Winston? It's very unusual for you to agree with Tony." Sean said holding his brother's head.

"I'm alright, Sean. I'll trust Tony on this one." Winston said.

Everybody went to the train tracks hiding 'till the train will come. Then they heard the train coming and looked for a open cart. They saw two so the Eastern and Western are separated. Everybody is safe including the Southerners.

_'Good bye... Jasper Park. I'll never forget the place where we grew up...'_ Tony said as he stared at the moon.

**-AT THE MOUNTAIN-****-**

"Dammit! WHO THE HELL LET THOSE WEEBS GO?!" Jacob angrily looked at his pack.

"You!" Jacob pointed at a greyish wolf, "Go track those f*ckers! If you don't come back with a good news, you're dead... DEAD!"

The wolf stiffened, "Y-yes s-s-sir!" he stuttered.

**-AT THE TRAIN CART-**

'_This day shall be the start... start of the new life of ours.'_ Sean said as he looked at his pack sleeping soundly. _'I wish nothing will go wrong.'_

* * *

**A/N: **Like it? Sorry if I was a bit late. Y'know, school, homework, shizzies and a lot more.


	9. Chapter 8: Reunion?

**Chapter 8: Reunion...?**

**A/N: **WOOT WOOT! Happy 12 Reviews for me. I'm happy to see my "Faithful Readers" happily read this story. First story in Fanfiction that is. I thank you all! So far there are no nega comments yet.

* * *

**-WITH JACOB-**

**"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"** Jacob shouted at Tiel, the grey wolf Jacob ordered to track Humphrey. **"DIDN'T I TELL YOU?! NEVER GO BACK IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY!"** Jacob slashed Tiel's muzzle and then he left the bleeding wolf. The wolf touched his cheek, _'If you weren't the pack leader, I could've killed you!'_ He said to himself.

-**WINSTON AND EVERYBODY ELSE-**

"We're here!" Winston shouted, everybody became alert. The wolves stood up one by one, heads up.

"Ready..." Winston murmured

"Set..." Tony smirked.

"GO!" Everybody shouted and jumped off the train.

Everybody cheered and shouted happily. The wolves grinned, smirked, howled and smiled. They celebrated... celebrated that this will be the start or will it be?

Tiel, the grey wolf ran away from Jacob. _'It would be better if I just ran away from the start. What do I f**king care about that running pack anyway?'_ Tiel said to himself _'No good... no good at all.'_

He looked at the silver moon, "Hey Zelus... What could you be doing now... lil' bro." He smiled. He looked around and saw an incoming train. "Maybe it's better to go to Idaho to take a little break for a while. He then jumped on a open cart. _'This would be better than killing all day long. Too abusive for power... too much, uncle. You've gone worse than what your grandfather was.'_ He said to himself with a frown. _'I wish you're happy now.'_

"Damn it!" Tiel shouted.

After an hour or two, Tiel reached Idaho. "Idaho... Wazzup... How many months since I had left you?" He smiled and jumped off the train. The sun's ray touched Tiel's fur. "How many months had it been since I came out of the shade... leaving my family was the worst decision ever."

He went to a nearby lake to wash himself. Blood dripped out of his wound and made the water to a dark crimson. "Humph, like they say... Blood always cover up purity."

_**SPLASH**_

Someone jumped in. Tiel hid behind a bush.

"Weird... is the water here always red?" Shakey said to Salty.

"Idiot, it's blood!" Salty shouted and ran, Shakey followed him.

**-WITH WINSTON AND TONY-**

"Sir Winston! Sir Winston!" Salty and Shakey called in unison.

"What is it, kids?" Winston looked at them.

"Blood, there's blood in the river." Shakey said.

"Hm? Probably because some animal died or whatever." Winston said and walked away.

"Sir you don't understand! It's a wolf's blood." Winston turned to them and said, "Can you repeat that?"

"Wolf's blood." They said.

"Take me to where it came from." Winston ordered.

**-AT THE LAKE-**

Winston sniffed around, "It is, without a doubt, a wolf's blood!" Winston was shocked by what he knew. He continued to sniff around. Tiel was still there hiding.

_'Crap, what will I gonna do?! I can't let Winston find me here!'_ He said to himself. Then he just realized, _'Wait... Why are they here?'_

Before Tiel could finish the sentence on his head, Winston is already near. "The blood is getting stronger, you two get out of here. This might get bad. Call Tony or Sean."

"Sir yes sir!" The two said in unison.

_'Crap, crap, crap, crap!'_ Tiel said simultaneously.

Winston was already near when suddenly,

**_RUSTLE_**

Winston turned around. "Who's there?! Come out!" He shouted.

Then a brown mysterious pup suddenly walked up. "I-I-I'm s-sorry sir. I-I'm just looking for m-my friend... Z-Zenna..."

"Won't buy that, kid. I don't believe you after sneaking up on me." Winston growled a bit.

"Hey, Winston." Tiel called. _'WHAT THE HECK AM I DOING?!_' He said to himself.

"You! You're... you're...!" The two said in unison.

Tiel sweatdropped _'Dammit brain, what did you just made me do?!'_ He chuckled nervously.

"Zaki...? You're Kazaki!" The brown pup shouted in glee.

"Zaki? You mean you're also from the Northern Pack?!" Winston pointed. Then he noticed the bleeding scar on Kazaki's(Tiel) cheek/muzzle.

_'Kazaki...? Is that my real name?'_ Kazaki said to himself. _'Weird name... what on earth could my parents be thinking?!'_

"So are you gonna answer our question?" Winston stared at Kazaki. "What on earth are you doing here. We didn't hear nor did we saw anyone having this territory theirs so that means you're not from here. So, what are you doing here?"

Kazaki gulped, "I... I'm from Jacob's running pack. I-"

"_**YOU ARE**_** WHAT?!**" Winston snapped at the grey wolf.

He shivered, "I-I ran a-away!"

"Oh really? Then why did you chose this destination?" Winston growled.

"Th-this was my s-second home after running a-a-away." Kazaki backed away.

Winston looked at the scared wolf, head to toe. "Why did you ran away from Zeal and Zerah?" He narrowed his eyes. "You know fully well you responsibilities as the heir of the throne."

"I-I know... but it's just that... tch, it's not like you'll ever understand." Kazaki turned. "If you don't want me here, then don't." When the wolf is about to run, Winston said, "Your brother is here."

Kazaki turned his head said, "What?"

Zack, The brown cub who appeared at the prologue and was the one who was hiding within the bushes, widened his eyes. "Zelus is here?" He said.

Winston nodded. "But don't tell him anything."

"Tell him about what?" Kazaki looked at them confusedly.

"Zaki... your whole pack," Winston hesitated but continued. "The whole pack died. It was a genocide."

Kazaki's mouth dropped, "Who did that?!"

"Jacob's loyal member who was about to die threw a tantrum. He killed all of the Zetas in one night." Winston shook his head.

Winston looked at Zack, ears flat on his head. "By the way, if you are from the Northern pack, then doesn't that mean that you should've been dead?"

"We were the lucky ones, sir. We were gone before the attack happened." Zack said.

"But luckily, almost half of the pack survived or even more... we never knew what happened to the others." The pup sobbed a bit.

Before Winston could open his mouth to speak, Sean, Ross and Humphrey came. "What do you want, Winston?" Sean asked.

"Another one of your silly ol' pranks?" Ross said with a little smirk.

Humphrey was just following the two wolves. Then Zenna came out of the bushes, "There you are, Zack!" She exclaimed.

"Woah..." Ross said as he saw Kazaki, Zack and Zenna. "Is this a reunion or are we late for a morning warm- up?"

The two pups and Kazaki were shocked not because the Southern leaders are here but because "Zelus" or let's say "Humphrey" was with them.

"Z-Zelus?" Zack and Zenna said in unison.

* * *

**A/N:** If you dudes realized that all the Zeta's name were all starting with letter Z then good for you. Oh and... Tiel was actually a Zeta but you saw right? He left the pack and joined Jacob so that means Tiel's name was actually given by Jacob. Oh I almost forgot, since "Tiel" was still small, he didn't know his real name which is "Kazaki". Oh and BTW, some of these names are just nonsense.


	10. Chapter 9: Unknown Gunner

**Chapter 9: Unknown Gunner**

**A/N:** Chapter 9 is out. Have fun reading.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I don't know who he is. You might've mistaken me for someone else." He shook his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Zack backed away.

_'He's not Zelus? But I'm pretty sure that he was._' Kazaki said to himself.

Winston looked at Humphrey, "Humphrey, take those two pups with you to the pack while me, Sean and Ross will have a little talk with this guy." Humphrey nodded and signaled the two, "This way." He smiled. Zack and Zenna looked at each other and followed him.

"Good. They're gone," Winston turned to Kazaki, "And as for you, we'll ask you tons of questions, no dodging!"

_'Damn, and here I thought they forgot.' _Kazaki said to himeslf nervously

**-WITH HUMPHREY-**

"Soo... you live here at the Eastern Pack?" Zenna curiously asked.

"Yes, this pack is composed of Southern, Eastern and Western." Humphrey smiled.

"Then, does that mean you guys are in temporary alliance with each other?" Zack asked.

"Oh, well. Since we are all by ourselves, I think that everybody gets along very well. I think it's not temporary." Humphrey answered. "Here we are."

The two cubs saw the whole pack smiling and dancing, singing, cubs playing... it's like a small paradise for them. "Woahh... how nostalgic." Zenna smiled weakly.

Zack grinned, "Yeah. I remember the last day of our pack."

"What happened?" Humphrey asked.

"Well..." Zack hesitated to tell. "A-" Before he could say what he was saying, someone cut him off.

"Humphrey! There you are, you little..." Garth put his arm around Humphrey's neck. "Do you know how long we waited? What happened there?"

"H-Hey could you get off, I-I cannot b-" Humphrey struggled but Garth tightened, "Hey, HEY,** HEY!**" He shouted.

"Oh... sorry, dude." Garth scratched the back of his head while the cub is gasping for air. The brown wolf noticed the two cubs with Humphrey. "Hey." He greeted.

"Yo." Zack returned the greeting.

"Hi." Zenna smiled.

"So what brings you guys here?" Garth asked.

"They were just spotted by Winston. Probably tried to run out of trouble." Humphrey butted in.

"How 'bout you Humphrey? Watcha doin?" Garth asked.

"Giving these guys a little tour around." He smiled.

"Oh, then see you guys later then at the moonlight howl." The brown wolf smirked. "Be sure to bring your date, Mr. Black and White."

"Oh come one, we're still pups, bro. It's not like I'm even gonna find anyone." Humphrey unbelievably looked at Garth with a mixed surprise expression.

"Umm, guys... Sorry for cutting your conversation but, what's the moonlight howl?" Zack asked.

"The moonlight howl is a celebration during the first full moon of a month. We Eastern and Western Packs usually go up on a rock and howl with, ummm... What do you call it again?" Garth looked at Humphrey, smirking.

"Dates." Humphrey rolled his eyes.

"Ooohhh... Right, "_DATES"_ he says. And oh, the rules of the moonlight howl is: You can never howl with an omega if you are an alpha." Garth grinned.

Humphrey had enough and talked Garth, "Well sorry if I don't have a date!" He shouted. Then Garth flipped him.

"Didn't you say? You're too young." Garth grinned. Humphrey back flipped and charged him. Garth fell down.

"Correction, it's "We", you idiot! Stop bragging about your good looks." Garth and Humphrey began their usual "playful" fights with each other.

"You idiot!" Humphrey shouted

"Bastard!" Garth shouted back.

"Butt face!"

"Skinless freak!"

"Why you!" Garth and Humphrey went on and on.

"Seems like we don't have anything left to do but to wait them 'til they stop." Zenna sweat dropped.

Zack chuckled, "They look just like Zenus and Zelus... don't you think?"

Zenna's smile faded, "Yeah..." She smiled to Zack, "I wish everything will go back... I miss those two idiots."

Zack and Zenna laughed.

"Hey, why are those two laughing at us?" Garth glared at the two Northern pups.

"Dumbass, don't start adding people and changing the topic." Humphrey got off of Garth and walked towards the two kids.

"Ahem," Zack and Zenna turned to see Humphrey full of dirt, "I'm sorry to, ummm, let you wait for some time. I want to request something."

"Sure, what is it?" Zack asked still chuckling a bit.

"Ummm, can we go to my place for a while?" Humphrey said blushing from embarrassment.

The two cubs nodded and followed Humphrey. They saw a little waterfall and a stream flowing. Some trees covering the blue sky and a big log, enough to fit a big fat wolf. On the other end of the hollowed log is blocked by a rock. Different kinds of flowers bloomed and some fruits hang from the tree branches. Humphrey jumped going to the stream, splashing the water. And rolled around 'till the dirt was off of his fur. Then he headed towards the waterfall to wash out the others on his head.

"Woah. Is this your home?" Zenna asked, stunned.

"Yeah. I chose this after exploring with Garth." Humphrey said shaking off the water from his body. "Oh I almost forgot. My name is Humphrey, I lived with the Eastern Packs for almost six months, now. And once again I welcome you to the Eastern, Western and Southern Pack's temporary territory." He smiled.

"Thank you, we shall be in your care for today! My name is Zenna and this is Zack. We came from the Northern Pack." The silver cub smiled back.

"Then, where do you guys wanna go?" Humphrey asked.

"Wait... before that, may I ask something?" Zack stared at Humphrey.

"Sure, why not?" Humphrey sat down.

"Why is it that you only lived at the Eastern for only six months?" Zack tilted his head confusedly.

"I was found by Tony, the head of the Eastern Pack. He says that my name is Humphrey and was a passerby who picked me up." Humphrey replied.

"Then, can you explain us why you have the "Ater Ambitum"?" Zack said. _'Did he got that form the "Cavern" or he was born with that...'_

"What is th-" Humphrey was cut off when Garth came running.

"HUMPHREY!" He shouted. He stopped, huffing in front of the black and white wolf.

"What is it, Garth?" Humphrey asked. Garth shook Humphrey.

"Winston, Kazaki, Sean and Ross... they are... they are..." Garth's voice shook.

"Calm down. Breathe in, breathe out..." Humphrey patted his friend at the back. "Now, what were you going to tell me?"

"The four of them, they were seen at the exact same spot where they saw a guy named 'Kazaki' and then after a few hours they were a bit worried about Winston and the other three. When they saw them, it was far too late... far too late indeed."

"They died?!" Humphrey shouted in horror.

"No, you dumbass!" Garth smacked Humphrey at the head, "They were only unconscious."

"Owww... then don't make it sound like they just died." The cub said touching the part where he was hurt. He turned to the two other cubs and said, "Anyway, I'm sorry for the happenings for today. Please wait here, I'm going to help them investigate."

Zenna nodded, "Be careful" She smiled.

Humphrey returned the smile, "Yeah, we will." Then they sprinted off.

"Show off." Garth mumbled.

"What? It's rare to see me look cool in front of a lovely lady." Humphrey grinned.

Then, before they know it, a wolf came stumbling upon them. "W-What the?!" Garth screamed.

The two shook off the dust from their fur. "Who could this be?" Garth flipped the body. "...KATE?!"

There's a suspicious dart-like bullet on Kate's back part. Humphrey sniffed, "Poison..?" He said.

"What?" Garth asked.

"It's poison... poison from-" Before he could finish what he was saying, another shot was heard from a gun.

"_**DODGE** **IT!**_" Humphrey shouted at Garth, pushing him away from his spot.

"Hey, what's the big... deal?" Garth looked at his friend, "Humphrey? Humphrey... HUMPHREY!" He shouted.

* * *

**A/N: **I know, another cliffhanger, but I couldn't help it. You know, I want you guys to get all excited and fully hyped on what will happen next. :3

Don't worry, I'll update faster (If I can). If I cannot then sorry, probably it's because of school work, house work, or just plainly busy.


	11. Chapter 10: Ater Ambitum

**Chapter 10: Ater Ambitum**

**A/N: **Yeah... so... New chaptee :D Sorry if I was a bit late on updating. I was very pissed off when I didn't save my work and then BAM! My work is gone. Gotta rewrite this thing. HAVE FUN :DOh and BTW, do you guys want to have this as a tragic ending or not? I'm thinking of something tragic you know, 'cuz the title meant "The rise and the fall"

_"Everybody has their own __**Plot. **__Everybody has their own __**Genre, **__may it be Action- Adventure, Romantic Comedy or even Tragedy. Everybody has their own __**Story."  
-Cassy Blare  
**_

* * *

_**Garth's POV**_

There I was, standing in front of my unconscious friends. My feet were shivering from fear as I slowly approached Humphrey. "Hey..." Then just like how Kate was, I saw another dart on his hind leg. I was afraid... afraid to get shot like them. But then I just froze there, just very still. Not even a word could describe my fear. Am I brave? am I not brave enough to carry my duties to be an alpha? Not enough to be like my father? Or am I just a coward, tucking it's tail between it's legs and whimpering... crying... begging not to be hurt by someone else. Before I continued my thoughts, I already saw the gun, where the darts were coming from. It sparkled under the ray of the blazing hot sun. He's just near us... I know it. Just a few meters away and there he is!

The cicada's noise were loud enough to wake anyone up. They were just sitting there looking at me and the others. But then again, I heard him reloading the long metal. If it was impossible for Kate to dodge that, then maybe I'm in trouble, but what could i possibly do? Fight those wacked-up geezers? Nah, a child can't do something stupid like that. I continued my thoughts until I heard him shoot the last... or was it? I dodge at the attack of the human. Before he could reload that "thing", another human came... probably his partner. If you wanna play shoot the dog for a big prize, don't expect. I'm gonna play along with their games 'till they break.

-**AFTER ****THIRTY MINUTES OR SO-**

Here I am laughing at them! Look at their pissed- off faces. There, the two came out of their hiding spot. The guy waved off his gun and shouted cursing words at me. Seems like there's no more darts to shoot at me. I chuckled and dragged off Humphrey and Kate. But before I escaped, the other guy pulled out a revolver from his pocket, snarling at me. Well curse you too, if you guys weren't a threat to us animals, then I could've let you off that easily. But it's not the time to laugh at their shiny butts, I need to think of a plan where I cannot be shoot by him and at the same time where they won't shoot any of us! I can't dodge them, I'm carrying Kate. So I just stood there, ready for my fate. Well, at least I could die as a hero. Wait... BUT I'M TOO YOUNG! I was still jabbering at my thoughts 'tilll the gun fired it's metallic bullet onto me. I shut my eyes tightly, accepting whatever will happen. I waited for a few seconds or so but no bullet was on me. But then, I heard a voice saying, "Run... take Zelus and Kate away from here. Save my little brother..." A grey wolf said. Who is he? Well, what do I care? We're safe and he ordered me to run away. Then off I went, dragging Humphrey and Kate.

_**Normal POV**_

Garth went to Humphrey's place where Zenna and Zack were playing tag. They noticed Garth coming and stopped as they looked in shock at Humphrey and also another cub which they don't know yet. The two approached the worn out Garth and asked if he's alright and so is Humphrey. He was gasping for air as he tried so hard to stay still but alas, his feet collapsed.

"Too tired?" Zack asked.

"Y-Yeah..." Garth replied. "We were almost caught by poachers or whatever you call those freaks. Good thing, a grey wolf came saving our butts."

"Grey... wolf?" Zack looked at Zenna then to Garth, "His right eye... is it closed or open?"

"Closed. But he didn't get shot on the eye, only at the feet. Probably gone now." Garth said.

"What do you mean by gone?" Zenna asked.

"Away, he was able to stand after that so he's probably away from that spot." Garth replied. "Oh, by the way... have you ever heard of the name 'Zelus'?" Garth asked.

The two froze. _'How does he know about Zelus?!'_ Zenna said to herself.

_'Probably because Kazaki spilled it out.'_ Zack replied.

Zenna shot a piercing glare at Zack, _'Why do you kept on intruding my thoughts?!'_

_'Ooohhh... someone is cranky. Duh, because I can't control it until I fully mastered it.'_ Zack rolled his eyes.

_'Being sarcastic much.'_ Zenna said to him.

"Ummm... how do you know about that name?" Zenna asked.

"Heard it from the unknown savior. Probably a name of someone." Garth said attempting to stand once again.

"Garth, Zenna, Zack! You're alright!" Tony said hugging the three.

"Umm... I'm sorry, sir but... who are you?" Zenna asked trying to get away from Tony's grip.

"Me? My name is Tony, the leader of the Eastern Pack."

"Oh, so you're Garth's dad." Zack said, "Nice to meet you." He grinned.

"Nice to meet you too, little kid." Tony smirked and released the three from his tight grip.

"Ummm... can you please tell us, how'd you know our names?" Zenna asked.

"Oh, heard from Zeal that there are four Zetas who are closest to Zelus. Hmm... let's see, their names are Zack, Zein, Zenna and Zenus right?" Tony said.

"Sorry for the rudeness, sir, but what is your connection to our pack? Us, Northern wolves are always hiding, no human, animal or beast could even find us!" Zack said shocked.

Tony chuckled, "It's alright for me, because I'm Zeal's brother!"

The two cubs' mouth were wide open. "Y-y-you're... you're..."

"Soo, you're saying that this "Zelus" guy is my cousin?" Garth asked.

Tony nodded, "Yep."

"Is he strong?" Garth asked, wagging his tail.

"Stronger than you could even imagine!" Zack butted in, "He's the best at everything, he hunts animals even when we were only a year old! And he's... he's..." Zack's eyes sparkled.

Zenna covered Zack's mouth, "Okay, Zack. I think that's enough." then the brown wolf calmed down.

Garth sweat dropped, "So he's that awesome, huh?"

Zack nodded his head furiously. "But... I don't think he's... alive" Zack's voice became sad, he weakly smiled then tears formed on his eyes and dropped on his muzzle, "Even if we said we'll always be by his side in tough times... We failed." Zenna patted Zack's back, "Zelus was probably the only one we could count on. After the massacre, those who survived were lost. No one knows what to do." She shook her head, "Some panicked and some were depressed. Some of them were too traumatized by the sight, they couldn't even move. So now, we are looking for him."

"Why?" Tony asked.

"We looked for the bodies the next day but to our surprise, they were all buried, each has their own name." Zenna continued, "And after looking at the graves, we realized that only the three of my best friends were not there. By then, we concluded that they are still alive, the generation's only hope to stop the Curusers. The pack who lived before the four major packs." She paused, "But now, I think we're losing hope... we've been searching for half a year and I think there's no progress at all!"

They all continued talking about various things.

_**Humphrey's** **POV**_

_I was innocently passed out, being dragged by Garth... that idiot. And that was all I know. It was noon that time, the clouds were covering the already-setting sun and the blue sky became a bit of red- orange. The grass was covered by my shadow and oh look! A beautiful rainbow! And wait... look a flying horse..._

That was what I want to expect but no... Here I am standing at a pitch- black room. You know what? Let's play I spy... I'll start, I spy with my little eye, something black. YES YOU'RE CORRECT! It's freaking everywhere! My head was spinning in confusion. I mean, WHAT THE HECK! I've been going around here for at least an hour. I was pretty tired so I stopped and laid down on the dark abyss. ''For once, I never thought that lucid dreaming couldn't be controlled.'' I said to myself.

"Wrong, mister cool guy. You're not dreaming, air head." A voice said. A spark of blackish light appeared and it approached me.

"Who... no wait, what are you?" I asked. I feel like an idiot talking to a light bulb.

"I'm Ater Ambitum. You could call me Ater, and no. I'm not as you say a "Light bulb"." The light said. And... is he reading my mind? If so then I'm gonna put the light out of that "Ater".

"Yes... you are correct. I'm reading your mind but please, don't kill me." It said.

"Soo... what are you?" I asked.

"I'm the Black compass, the guide to the path of Differentia. With your help, I could change and make a "Difference" in this world!" The light exclaimed, "What do you say? I know it's a bit late but I'm actually the compass mark on your collar part."

"A difference on what? If you make everything a lot worse than what it is now, I would rather exchange my life with a demon and make this world better than doing it with an unknown light!" I snapped, "Ater, if you really wish to lead me to the right path. Lead _us_ to the right path, you'd better give me a good evidence to help you."_  
_

"I... I'm a wolf..." Ater said, his light came down and landed on the "floor" of the abyss. It's spherical form changed slowly. I was stunned. He is a wolf! His fur was still glowing but lesser. His fur color is almost like mine but lighter. Just like me, he also has a compass engraved on his collar bone part of the body. The color was a bit different though, it was glowing brighter than him. He has good the looks of a star, better than Garth. But what ruins his style is the big scar that ran across his face- starting from his left eye, going to his right cheek.

The whole room changed into a battlefield. The whole place was a mess. Tree had fallen, grasses were burnt and there were two wolves facing each other. The rain poured heavily and lightning strikes the ground. The wind was stronger than ever and the clouds were covering the whole sky. The loud roar of the thunder can be heard from afar. I took a step backward and tripped over something. It was a silver wolf. The decapitated heads of the wolves lay scattered around the plain. Some of the bodies were not found.

"Just like you... I was the one who was chosen... destined to protect our park... Humphrey, you need to find the truth about everything. I died without knowing anything about it. The moment I saw you outside my cave, I knew... I knew that you're the right one. If I can't fulfill my destiny, my faith... I wish you could." He said. "I was inlove to a silver wolf named Carissime. She was the one and only girl who accepted me as a friend. With me is three friends, Taz, Henry and my forever rival, Artemis."

"How can I be sure that you're not lying to me?" Confusedly, I tilted my head.

"Please, you're the only hope of this land! If you don't stop Arcus, then you're done! ALL OF YOU ARE!" Ater shouted.

"Woah, slow down, buddy. First, who is Arcus?" I tried to calm him down.

"Arcus is Jacob. Funny right? The history is repeating itself once again." Ater smiled weakly.

"What do you mean by again?" I asked.

"Kid, in this world, everything is possible. I am the fifth, not the first." Ater said.

"Meaning, I musn't repeat your same mistake?" I asked.

"Correction there, my friend. It is our mistakes." Then in an instant, there were four wolves beside him, two at the left and two at the right.

"W-Who are they?" I was shocked! I mean just popping out of the blue! What are these guys? Street performers or something?

The first wolf stepped forward, "My name is Semel. The first of the Black compass."

The second wolf introduced himself too, "My name is Cordus. The second."

The other two introduced themselves as Triens and Quartus.

"And lastly, I'm Russus. We are known as Ater as said in the legends." Russus said. "And if you accept our invite, you shall be known as Inferus, the last hope. The last bearer of the black compass."

I was amazed. I don't know what to say... I accepted their offer. But little did I know... that this journey will be way longer than I expected. This is the start... the start of the new me. The start of Inferus.

* * *

**A/N:** Is this still considered as a cliffhanger? Because i have no idea if it is... Well, the first part is done and on with the second.


	12. Chapter 11: Mac and Johnson

**Chapter 11: The Goose and The Yellow Sidekick**

**A/N:** CHAPTER 11 IS OUT! PEACE! And to those who misinterpreted my saying "Part 1 is done" I didn't mean that that's that. Don't worry, I'll try to continue this fanfic up until maybe 30? Well, I'm not that good on making long stories so don't expect too much. Oh and I almost forgot, why I'm leaving too much cliffhangers is that, I don't know how to "Don't make it". Oh and if you are wondering why I'm late in updating, blame Google Chrome's stupidity in not giving me a warning that I was closing many fu*king tabs.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

When Humphrey came to, he looked around. "I'm back...?" He said to himself. "So everything was all a dream?" He got up and went out of his den or you could also call it a log. Then, a light shone out of the collar part of his body, "W-Wha-?!" He shouted.

_"Hey, dude. Remember me?"_ The voice asked.

"R-Russus?!" Humphrey was startled.

_"Guessed it right, buddy. Do you even know how hard it is to contact you from inside?''_ Russus asked.

"Well, stop it with your surprise visits." Humphrey said with a sarcastic tone.

_"Anyway, bro, I'll be letting you off. Just train hard enough to beat the crap out of Arcus or you'll never see the sunlight again."_ Russus said with a little chuckle.

"Don't make it sound like you're losing hope on me and I'm gonna die." Humphrey frowned.

Russus just laughed, "_Kid, why on earth would I lose hope? I mean, you're gonna be the hero! YEEPEEE! HOORAAY! And many more cheers to be heard just for you!" _I felt him smile slightly inside me. "_And after that, everything will go smoothly and happily ever after. Change... that's what Carissime usually say to me."_

He smile faded, _"And if you don't want to see much bloodshed, do what you need to do, Inferus."_

Those words echoed into Humphrey's ears._ 'No... I don't need to be afraid... I'm Inferus and that's what I am and will going to be.' _The cub said to himself.

_"Anyway, dude. I'm gonna go now, my time is up. Good luck!"_ And then the light faded away.

Humphrey rested his head on the grassy ground and thought about the happenings from the start. As the stream flowed down and the breeze touched the fur of the little cub. The sun's rays touched his delicate face and his eyes sparkled within the blazing ball of gas' light. The wind made the leaves of the trees rustle endlessly. _'I was just here... last Christmas and two months more, and It will be my second year.'_ He said to himself. The grassy field is covered with yellow and amber leaves which fell from the trees and bushes. It's the season of fall which everyone is preparing for winter. The birds chirped it's morning melody and the squirrels hid inside it's hole. The clouds hovered around the sun and the indigo night was changing into blue morning. The kid watched as the sun rose up and stared at it, sitting at the horizon. There he was lying down beside a cliff looking at the far end. Humphrey stood up and went by the Stream. He looked at his reflection on the clear transparent water and said to himself, "Were you actually chosen to be someone to protect? Or you will be the one to be protected." He sighed.

The birds continued their chirping and many more joined the choir. The harmonic tune was soothing to anyone's ears. To Humphrey, it was just his own little place which only the closest to him, Zenna and Zack only knows. But to our surprise, that wasn't the case. Marcel, a French-Canadian Goose and Paddy, a Yellow duck, was strolling by when they heard Humphrey sang a little song. They don't know where it came from, for they are far away from Humphrey's little paradise.

_"Up again rising from the dark abyss,_  
_Waking from the morning freezing breeze._  
_Yes, making me want to leave,_  
_For an adventure you won't even believe._

_When the starry night glows it's moonlight,_  
_And the stars shine through the windy night._  
_Forever my light will glow on and on and on._  
_Not a care to the world, None..._

_Damp ground, where I used to sleep,_  
_From night 'till the morning starts to leap,_  
_It's joyful sounds of colorful that lit the world..._  
_And gives joys and graces, tenfold..._

_'Till your candle burns out from the southern wind..._  
_And the happiness, everyone will grin,_  
_And laugh 'till the sun cannot be seen._  
_And the sadness that covered... within.__"_

Marcel's mouth was wide open. He stared at Humphrey which is now surrounded with bunch of birds who sang with him and then stared at the amazed Paddy. "Hey Paddy... can a beast like that be so innocent and pure?"

Paddy shook his head and responded, "I can't believe my ear lobes too, Marcel. I mean, just look at the angelic smile of the kid but the moment we step on to his territory, we're dead meat." His stare turned to Marcel then back to Humphrey who is already right in front of them. The two freaked out. Instead of escaping to their opposite directions, they bumped to each other, making them unconscious for a second and hugged each other in fear. "P-p-please don't ea-eat u-u-ussss..." Paddy shivered. Humphrey just laughed.

"Don't worry. It's not like eating the two of you, is on the top of my morning routine." Humphrey chuckled.

Marcel pushed Paddy away, "R-right..." Then he cleared his throat. "I haven't seen you here in this neighborhood. You must be new."

Humphrey nods and pushed the leaves of the bush to get to see a view of the other wolves, "All of us are."

The goose and the duck gulped and mumbled, "Yikes!" In unison.

Then the three heard a long howl, "Well, I think everyone is going to the feeding grounds." Humphrey said looking at the pack.

Marcel and Paddy looked at each other, "Feeding Grounds?"

"Yeah, we found a nice spot here so it's kinda full of resources." Humphrey smiled.

"But what brings your whole pack here, considering Jasper Park is bigger than Idaho." Paddy asked.

"Oh, well. There were some complications there with some wolves so we decided to stay here." Humphrey responded. "By the way, how did you two knew about us from Idaho?"

"Hm? Ah, well, you see... The wolves here... are ... what do you call it?" Marcel said looking for the right word.

"Abolished?" Paddy rolled his eyes to Marcel.

"Yes, yes... Abolished it is!" The goose shouted.

Humphrey chuckled, "Well, since, the Southern, Western and Eastern are already here, seems like your little "extinction" problem is quite solved."

"The three packs joined together? That seemed so unusual." Marcel furrowed his brows.

Humphrey shrugged. "Actually we're in a little truce. Might break into a huge war between the three if some problems occurred."

Marcel giggled a bit. "The three most ferocious packs joined forces together? Now that's something you won't see everyday."

Humphrey rolled his eyes, maintaining his smirk. Then he asked the two if they want to stay for a bit. The two nodded and Humphrey offered a place where they could wait and sit. After that, he went to the feeding grounds and ate some and went back to his place. He saw the two of them playing with sticks and small round shells or whatever (GOLF). "Umm... What are you doing?" The little cub asked.

"Oh, back again? I thought we would for a million years 'till you'll be back." Marcel chuckled.

Humphrey rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I wouldn't want my visitors waiting for me."

"But, oh! I almost forgot. This pack of yours isn't the first one to come from Jasper Park." Marcel said sticking the shell with a stick.

"Yeah, there were a bunch of wolves who stayed here for some time now. They were maybe a hundred or whatsoever." Paddy looked at Humphrey.

"What? Then maybe that's where Zack and Zenna came from." Humphrey raised a brow and tilted his head, looking at the clear blue sky.

The two looked at each other, "Zack and Zenna, you say?"

"Yeah, met the two of them here yesterday before the two of you came." Humphrey said with a hint of confusion in his voice.

Marcel chuckled, "That's good, that's good. Then how 'bout we walk around? Sounds good?"

Humphrey nodded, "Sure, but I still need to tell our commander. He gets cranky if I went without permission."

"Sure, we'll be waiting!" Paddy smiled.

Humphrey sprinted off to where Winston and Tony is.

"The kid is growing up, isn't he... Johnson?" The goose smiled at Paddy (Johnson).

"He sure is, Mac." Johnson looked at Humphrey.

"It's been a long time since we saw the little cub." Mac sighed.

"How unfortunate... what happened to the Northern is just too cruel." Johnson shook his head and looked down. "Too bad."

"Mac... looking after those wolves is our top priority as friends of Zeal. We can't help it if we need to tell Zelus what really happened." Johnson said.

"We can't let our guard down this time!" Mac smiled widely.

"Yeah. All for one and one for all is what wolfy always say!" Paddy jumped in joy.

* * *

**A/N:** Dudes... Apparently, you guys would search at Google or Youtube for the song but don't even bother. The song is just a made up song by me. But too bad, you won't hear the tune. Anyway have fun waiting for another chapter.


	13. Chapter 12: Unexpected Visitor

**Chapter 12: Unexpected Visitor**

**A/N: **Ummm... so... wazsup? Err... let's see... Y'know, I kinda wanna do something a bit extra-ordinary which is more... what is it again... AHA! I wanna make a full POV of Zenna for this chapter, shall we? I was just, you know... _inspired_ by a fanfic writer. Gotta love those peeps. This chapter may rack your brains a bit but, meh, it's better if we mixed some things.

P.S. Nah, just joking! like I will do that. But even though that makes me sad that... they're better than me... well, at least I have an inspiration! What's yours? Care to take a break from your computer and start to take a rest! But don't forget to make a review and suggestions to be made! :D

* * *

Little did Humphrey know that Mac and Johnson is actually his lost "uncles" or let's say his late father's friends. The life of this young adventurer is like a hamster's wheel, forever spinning 'till it worns out; never to be used until a drop of oil will make it move once again. But... what can I say? It's him, I'm me... everything will work out just fine. After asking Winston to go with two birds or whatever you want to call those two because of the absence of Tony, and he got the approval of the alpha leader as he said to the small cub to be careful. Winston fully knows this "Duck and Goose" fellows as he had met the two after Zeal introducing them.

There he was running happily as he grinned going to his "cave" as what he calls. Then the wind blew and the dust covered the clear air causing the pup to close his eyes, stumbling upon something or... someone. Humphrey heard someone grumble furiously as it try's to get up. Humphrey rubbed his eyes, getting off the dust that caught his eyes. And opened them to see Zenna shaking her silver fur which is now, brownish due to the dusty ground. Humphrey sat up and apologized. Zenna looked at Humphrey and cleared her throat, "It's alright, I wasn't looking at the pathway too." Then there, he saw Zack, running like he had never ran before, shouting, "Zen! Zen!"

Zenna gave a piercing glare at Zack, "What?" She asked.

The cub gulped and stammered, "Ahh... Ummm... Zeth is looking for you." He said.

"Leave that bastard alone at my den." The girl snarled, "I will never give in to his bribes to be her girlfriend."

Humphrey chuckled, "Well, that's a shocking news."

Her glare turned to the black and white cub. "It's easy to laugh at it if you weren't in my position."

"Day, Night... Even before everybody wakes up! It's just sickening. I haven't slept for days!" She shouted.

Humphrey was trying hard to kept himself from laughing but he couldn't, "Okay... okay... how 'bout... you and I adventure for a bit?" He turned to look at Zack, "How 'bout you? Want to come with us?"

Zack was silent for a bit but he nodded. "Why not?"

The three went to his place to see Mac and Johnson playing golf which is still unknown to animal kind. "Who are these guys?" Zenna asked.

"Why hello there, madame!" Mac bowed.

"Ummm... Hey..." Zen said with a confused face.

"They are Marcel and Paddy. They told me that there was another group of wolves who recently came!" Humphrey grinned.

"Oh... That may be us. We just moved here a couple of months ago." Zack said.

"Hm? So you're saying that you were the ones whom invaded our territory?" Paddy said picking up more round rocks sprawled on the ground.

The three looked at each other. "Whose territory?" Humphrey said with a slight of 'what-the-heck?' in his face.

"Ours, it is! Before some _other_ wolves came by." Marcel said.

"..." The three were silent.

"Take us where these 'intruders' or whatever you call 'em." Zack butted in.

"Sure! Sure..." Paddy said a bit sarcastically, "So that way, you guys could chase off the big bulky wolves' butts with your cuteness."

Zen and Zack shot a death glare. "If we could chase those 'intruders' of yours, we'll make the two of you silent for good!" The two shouted. Well, it is a bit of a disrespect for Zetas to be called 'lowly' for those whom are below them. Pride is sometimes needed, agree? The two birds or whatever you want to call Mac and Johnson looked at the two cubs blankly.

Humphrey went in the middle and held his paws on their faces and said, "Whoa, whoa... hold your horses, we're here for a nice smooth conversation... aren't we?"

"Pfft. An' I assume yer friends are better than mister Barf." Zen rolled her eyes with an unnatural accent.

Humphrey was confused. "Mister, who?"

"Garth, he's the one who is competing with Zeth." Zack chuckled, "The two were looking at each other as rivals!"

Zen shuddered, "Ugh, don't remind me of those two!"

Humphrey laughed and so did Zack, "Okay, okay... adventuring with Marcel and Paddy? Yeah not a good idea to shake that grumpy mood." Humphrey looked at Zack who's still laughing his ass off.

"Guys..." Zen sighed.

**-NIGHT TIME: AT THE TOP OF A HILL-**

"Remind me again, why are we here?" Zack shouted.

"Simple, we're here to look for something." Humphrey said.

"Ooohhhh... and what is that, mister I-Know-It-All?" Zen sarcastically said.

"You know the "feeling" that you need to look for something? Yeah, I clearly said to myself to look for "this"." Humphrey replied, still not turning his head to see the two.

"If you are a plain omega, then why can you climb this hill or mountain so easily?" Zen asked.

"Dunno. Sir Tony said that I'm an omega, so an omega I am." The cub answered.

"Ugh, how far do we need to walk just to get there?!" Zack shouted once again.

"We're already there!" Humphrey shouted back.

They saw a little lounge, little enough to fit 10 skinny people inside! The three looked at each other. Then Zack whispered to Zen, "Hey, Zen. What are we doin' here?"

The cub shrugged, " I don't know either."

Then Humphrey ran. "Hey, wait up!" The other two said.

They approached the door slowly then...

_**CLANK!**_

There was a trap beneath Humphrey but just in time, he jumped out of the way. Zack looked at Zen and used his telepathic ability, _'So much for being an omega.'_ he said.

_'You can say that again!'_ She said with a slight of disbelief. _'To think that there's a living OMEGA who is better than an alpha.'_

Zack nodded. Before he could say anything Humphrey shouted, "Hey, you guys! Quit with the staring contest or we'll be late for tomorrow's breakfast." The two broke their stare-athon as Humphrey said.

The lounge was old and it looks like its about to break down. Slowly the three approached the old lounge as they suddenly heard a loud thud.

"WHO'S THERE?!" The three suddenly jumped.

Humphrey climbed a bit on a tree to see up close there on the bushes. Zack looked once again to Zen trying to contact her, _'This is becoming suspicious. Humphrey? I think he's lying to me about HIM being an omega.'_ Zack frowned.

_'Orrr... we could just ask the dude and use your mind reading techniques?'_ Zen rolled her eyes to see Humphrey jumping off the bushes.

A sound of a cub struggling from Humphrey's tight grip was heard. The two scurried and broke their connection to each other's minds. They saw Humphrey's eyes glow, crimson- red as his fur raised. They saw beneath him was a brown cub, gasping for air.

"**HUMPHREY!**" The two alerted the cub as they saw his death glare. "_What?_" He asked with a hint of crookedness in his voice.

"What are you doing to a friend of ours?!" Zen shouted.

Humphrey's grip loosened unconsciously, and the brown cub flipped him on the back and snarled at him, "YOU THINK YOU COULD TAKE ME ALIVE?! HA! DIE YOU SON OF A-" Before he could finish his sentence, the other cub kicked him upward causing him to fall at his back. Zack ran in between the two and held his paws up high. "_Get out of the way, Zack... You don't know what happens if I get this angry_." Humphrey growled lowly as he slowly approached Zack, shaking in fear. He gulped but instead of being hit by Humphrey, he was safe! Zenna pinned the cub down.

_"GET OFF OF ME!_" The cub shouted as he kicked back and forth to be released from the grip of the girl.

"Snap out of it, Humphrey!" She shouted.

Humphrey stopped, "_Then what? Let that stalker run away? Yeah, right!_" he spitted.

"WHY YOU-!" The brown cub was about to charge Humphrey once again but Zack stopped him and shook his head.

"_I've came out of nothing. NOTHING! And you guys expect me to let my pack, which is already the most important thing in the world, be scouted by that scoundrel?! NOT A CHANCE! NOT WHEN I'M STILL ALIVE! ME, THE BEST OF ALL OMEGAS IN THE WORLD!" _Humphrey shouted clearly.

Zenna gritted her teeth, "AND YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR OWN PACK!"

Humphrey became silent, "And you don't even know the meaning of family don't you, Zenna?"

His voice reached Zenna as her eyes widened. "Zel-" before she could say it, the brown cub broke free from Zack.

"DIE!" He shouted pushing Zenna away and went on top of Humphrey (Don't get wrong ideas here, no green people... for now). His claws shimmered in the glorious moonlight as he swiftly stroke Humphrey. But instantly, the latter caught the former's and pinned him backwards.

"If you weren't someone they know, I could have sworn... you have died in a torturous death." He shoot a death glare at him and sensed a cold wind blew by.

The compass shimmered, "_GET AWAY FROM HERE, HUMPHREY!" _Russus shouted from inside. But before Humphrey could react, a huge shadowy figure suddenly strike his head with a bat. He then fell.

"One down, three to go." The shadow said, as the other three cubs alerted themselves.

"This is gonna be a looonggg fight." It smirked.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, okay... This story has a cliff hanger, now let's see... I will not be here and update for a few weeks 'cause the upcoming finals is going to start at December 17, 2012. Basically, I can't post any chapters 'till the end so... Have fun thinking who is the brown dude and the shadow man.


	14. Authors Note

**Taking it slow for a while...**

**Sorry bros, I'm currently leaving this on hiatus. I've been busy for a while. Sorry for the cliffhangers and all but... y'know... I need to fix some things here and there. Besides, I've lost the initiative 'cause there's no good story to pump me up like how I felt with the other chaptees. Don't worry, maybe on vacation, I'll update this story.**

**How 'bout giving me suggestions? that'll be cool. Anyway, happy new year! I'm out, PEACE!**


End file.
